For You
by harvest cleric
Summary: He’s always bought things for her. Some real ridiculous things. It was about time that she returned the favor. EdWinry [Oneshot]


****

Summary: He's always bought things for her. Some real ridiculous things. It was about time that she returned the favor. Ed/Winry oneshot

For You

"Gasp! A 14 karat gold ring! Look at the dimensions of the diamond! It's extravagant!" A young woman awed in a jewelry store with her boyfriend.

"Gasp! A stainless steel wrench! Look at the handle! The texture of the grip… it's superb!" Automail mechanic Winry Rockbell awed in a hardware store with her Edward Elric.

The female looked at the item in detail. Looking at all the little goodies it had. The male, however, was used to this little scene. So he yawned and leaned against a rack until she was done.

"Edo…!" Winry's head turned to face Ed's. His eyes opened slightly. This was no surprise. His hand went for his wallet in the back pocket.

"How much?"

Winry's face lit up and she began to dance. "Only 20 dollars! Thank you!" she hurried to the register to wait for him.

Ed opened his wallet and took out the needed amount and paid for the item.

Winry squealed and hugged her friend for his kind deed. Ed smiled. This was a usual thing. Winry wanted things, Ed bought them, she rewarded him with a friendly hug. That's how it's always been.

It's not like he could argue otherwise anyway. It was either: buy it, or face the wrath of a metal object.

He was better off without the pain.

"So I take it that you're enjoying your toy?" he asked, watching her play.

She giggled. "Yes! Wanna try it out?"

He shivered. "N-no thanks!"

"Suit yourself!" she shrugged and continued to spin it like a baton.

Day quickly became night when the reached Winry's house. The winter wind blew their hair as Winry walked up her steps, reaching for her key. Ed watched as she did so.

"Thanks for the wrench, Ed" she said with glee.

Ed smiled and shrugged as he put his hands in his coat pockets. "Anytime, Winry" He really did enjoy buying things for her. But… his main concern was that that wrench and his head never meet.

Winry waved as Ed walked home. She walked to her room, put her nightgown on and set the wrench next to her toolbox. She looked at all the things that Ed has bought her. Her eyes scanned through most of the room. Too many to count.

"I guess I have been nagging him lately" Lately was an understatement. There were things from hammers to saws. Was there anything she gave him in return?

Nope. Nothing but hits in the head if he didn't cooperate.

This surely made her feel bad. Not only had she not given him anything, but all she's ever said was thank you.

There had to be something she could do. She sat on her bed and opened her savings box.

Nothing.

Great. How was she going to buy him something?

Minutes turned into hours and still. Nothing cam to mind.

"Den… what should I do?" she asked her dog. He looked towards the door and wagged his tail.

"Good idea!" Winry happily sprung to her feet and headed towards the door. Little did she know that Den had to go potty. But yeah… anyway.

The wind blew cold air and brushed Winry's legs as she walked towards Ed's house. But she had to see him. She had to find a way to repay him.

When she reached her destination, she had to blow her hands to warm them up. She couldn't feel her fingers.

Softly, she knocked on the door. It was twelve. AL wouldn't be up, but Ed would be at this hour, reading.

Speaking of which, he was. The knock caused him to stop and open the door; only to see a shivering Winry standing on his doorstep.

"W-Winry! What are you doing here? It's below zero out there! Come inside before you get frostbite!" He sternly ordered. Winry nodded and stepped inside.

Ed shook his head. Winry was so stubborn. "Why are you here? …and why are you wearing that?" He asked in regards to her nightgown. A pink color flew across his face, looking at the thin revealing fabric.

He got a thick blanket and wrapped it around her, leading her to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. Ed sat next to her. He looked at her with concern. "Sorry?" he repeated.

She nodded. "For everything. For nagging, making you buy me things. Everything"

His eyes soften. "Oh, Winry…"

Her hands clutched the blanket. "I wanted to do something to repay you. For everything you've done for me." Winry gathered all the courage to do this.

At first she hesitated, but knew she had to do it. Turning her face to meet his, she gently kissed him. With one soft kiss, she was able to thank him in many ways.

After a short while, she left his lips. Her face flushed, looking down to avoid his gaze.

Shocked. That was one word to describe Ed right now. He shook his head. That was… surprising.

His arms pulled her small body close to him. His legs entangled with hers. He took the tie from her hair and let her hair down like his.

"Winry… you have no need to repay me. You've given me everything I've wanted. A second chance at life, a family to come home to. Without you, I really don't know what I'd do. Sure the hits… hurt. But you know what? It's alright. I buy you things because **I **want to repay **you**. For all **you've** done for **me**. You're all I need. Holding you like this is just fine." he whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as his fingers walked across her skin. "You… mean that?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes. I do. But… I do have one thing for you to do"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Kiss me again" Ed looked deep in her eyes. Winry smiled. Their lips locked in a loving passionate kiss.

****

End

Was that too corny? T T Gomen minna-san.

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
